Waiting
by haradaseira
Summary: Mereka pernah benar-benar naif, berpikir bahwa jarak bukanlah masalah, bahwa ikrar kesetiaan yang tak disuarakan adalah jaminan, bahwa waktu yang menyeluruh tidak akan mengundang jenuh./"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu."/"Kau mulai jenuh dengan hubungan monoton ini?"/"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Akashi-kun."/akashiXkuroko/oneshoot/RnR kudasai


Mereka pernah benar-benar naif, berpikir bahwa jarak bukanlah masalah, bahwa ikrar kesetiaan yang tak disuarakan adalah jaminan, bahwa waktu yang menyeluruh tidak akan mengundang jenuh. Mereka pernah begitu menikmati jarak yang ada. Menunggu akhir pekan tiba, lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga senja.

Walau tidak ada yang pernah menyuarakannya, mereka selalu mengutuk waktu ketika senja itu tiba. Sama-sama berpikir mengapa matahari harus tenggelam lebih cepat diakhir pekan yang sesungguhnya hanya bentuk ketidakinginan mereka untuk saling melambaikan tangan, juga ketidaksabaran mereka menunggu akhir pekan selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Waiting"**

**By**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © ymst**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi** X Kuro**ko

**.**

**Warning: Sho-ai, one-shoot, possibly OOC, typo(s), dan terlanjur nista**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca, okeh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda, atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa memilih tinggal di kota yang berbeda—Tokyo dan Kyoto. Pilihan berat yang harus diambil si surai _crimson_ setelah lulus dari SMP di Tokyo—ikut ayahnya pindah ke Kyoto atau tetap di Tokyo dan ia tidak diakui sebagai anak. Ia tentu saja akan memilih pilihan kedua—mengingat hubungan ia dan ayahnya tidak begitu baik semenjak kepergian ibunya—kalau saja si surai _baby blue_ tidak memohon padanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca agar dia ikut dengan ayahnya saja. Bukan karena si surai _baby blue_ tahan berjauhan dengan si surai _crimson_, tetapi karena ia sadar ada yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar ego.

Bagaimanapun ia tahu dan ia paham, si surai _crimson_ tidak hanya butuh kasih sayang dari dirinya, tetapi juga orang tua. Ia juga tahu si surai _crimson_ telah kehilangan ibunya, dan ia tidak ingin si surai _crimson_ juga kehilangan ayahnya hanya karena tak satupun dari mereka yang tahan untuk berjauhan. Sekali lagi, ia sadar ada yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar ego.

Lantas ia mengatakan pada si surai _crimson_, "Kita masih bisa berjumpa di akhir pekan, kan, Akashi-_kun_?"

Si surai _crimson_—Akashi mengangguk, lalu menambahkan, "Aku akan ke Tokyo minggu pagi, lalu kembali ke Kyoto sore hari. Kau tunggu saja aku di stasiun. Kita akan seharian bersama, Tetsuya."

Lalu hari itu berakhir begitu saja, tanpa salam perpisahan yang berderai air mata, hanya ada lambaian tangan dan senyum yang tidak terlalu kentara. Sebab mereka akan berjumpa lagi minggu depan, di stasiun yang sama.

Tidak ada ikrar kesetiaan yang mereka suarakan, masing-masing hanya berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak saling menyakiti. Lalu meyakini diri bahwa jarak bukanlah masalah.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, walaupun diawal terasa sulit karena sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Minggu pagi si surai _baby blue_—Kuroko Tetsuya akan pergi ke stasiun, menunggu beberapa menit kereta jurusan Kyoto-Tokyo tiba. Ketika pintu itu terbuka dan ia melihat kehadiran si surai _crimson_, ia akan melambaikan tangannya agar si surai _crimson_ menyadari kehadirannya yang sering terabaikan karena hawa keberadaannya yang orang bilang tipis itu. Lalu saling berpelukan, menanggalkan rindu yang sudah tertahan seminggu. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka akan bergandengan tangan menuju kedai kopi di sudut stasiun. Kuroko akan memesan teh dengan ekstrak vanilla, dan Akashi akan memesan _cappuccino_ tanpa gula. Lalu mereka menyesapnya dalam diam. Sesekali menanyakan kabar masing-masing, setelah itu hanya saling memandang, seolah bercerita melalui tatapan mata. Akashi tak banyak bicara, Kuroko juga, tetapi ada atmosfir hangat yang terasa.

Setelah itu mereka akan bergandengan tangan menuju taman bermain. Kuroko akan duduk di ayunan, dan Akashi yang akan mendorongnya. Mereka tak perlu banyak bicara untuk menanggalkan rindu yang ada. Sebab hanya dengan saling menatap, rindu itu akan menguap. Hanya dengan memandangi, mereka akan saling mengerti. Begitulah mereka menjalani hubungan selama ini, jauh sebelum Akashi meninggalkan kota ini. Lalu ketika hampir senja, mereka akan kembali ke stasiun. Akashi akan membeli tiket, lalu menunggu kereta datang sembari menyesap _cappuccino_ dan memandangi Kuroko yang menyesap teh dengan ekstrak vanilla miliknya di kedai kopi di sudut stasiun, seperti pagi tadi.

Ketika kereta datang, Akashi akan memeluk Kuroko, lalu mengecup dahinya, setelah itu membisikkan beberapa kata yang selalu berakibat pada pipi putih pucat yang merona. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu." Lalu diakhiri dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum tipis yang memesona.

Minggu depan mereka akan berjumpa lagi, di stasiun yang sama.

Pola yang terkesan monoton setiap minggunya, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berujar bosan setelah terus melakukan pola yang sama hampir setahun penuh. Mereka masih menikmatinya, sebelum satu pihak menunjukkan gelagat jenuh.

Akashi mulai tidak teratur mengunjungi Tokyo, kadang dua minggu sekali, bahkan sebulan sekali. Tetapi Kuroko—ia masih terus menunggu kedatangan Akashi setiap minggunya. Ketika kereta jurusan Kyoto-Tokyo tiba dipagi hari dan tidak ia temui Akashi di sana, Kuroko akan langsung menuju kedai kopi di sudut stasiun, memesan segelas teh dengan ekstrak vanilla, juga segelas _cappuccino_ tanpa gula dengan harapan ketika Akashi tiba, ia bisa langsung menyuguhkan _cappuccino_ itu pada Akashi. _Mungkin Akashi-kun akan tiba agak siang_, pikir Kuroko.

Pada akhirnya, segelas _cappuccino_ itu tak tersentuh hingga kereta terakhir jurusan Kyoto-Tokyo tiba. Lalu Kuroko akan mengirim _e-mail_ pada Akashi, menanyai apakah Akashi baik-baik saja, dan biasanya akan dibalas Akashi dua hari berikutnya. _Mungkin Akashi-kun sedang sibuk dengan sekolah dan membantu ayahnya di perusahaan_, pikir Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak ingin mengotori pikirannya dengan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja dilakukan Akashi, sebab ia yakin Akashi benar-benar mencintainya. Akashi hanya memintanya menunggu kedatangan Akashi di stasiun setiap akhir pekan, dan ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan menunggu Akashi.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat rindu itu tak lagi bisa dibendungnya, ia menelepon Akashi dan mengatakan pada Akashi akan bergantian mengunjungi Akashi di Kyoto jika Akashi memang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengunjunginya di Tokyo. Akashi menolak, dan yang bisa Kuroko lakukan hanya menunggu setiap minggu seperti orang dungu, tanpa kejelasan Akashi akan benar-benar datang atau tidak.

Naif jika mereka berpikir waktu yang menyeluruh tidak akan mengundang jenuh. Fakta mulai berbicara, Kuroko sadar Akashi mulai jenuh.

Hari itu minggu kedua bulan Maret, tepat dua bulan ia menunggu kedatangan Akashi yang tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Kuroko melihat sosok itu turun dari kereta ketika ia tengah menepi dari sisa-sisa tempias hujan yang turun deras pagi itu. Melambaikan tangan, Akashi menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, lalu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan, lama, tanpa senyum saling menyapa.

Akashi jenuh, Kuroko tahu dan menyadarinya melalui tatapan mata Akashi.

"Kau mulai jenuh dengan hubungan monoton ini, Akashi-_kun_?" sapa Kuroko.

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya agak lama, lalu mengembuskan napas berat, "Ya, begitulah."

Lalu Kuroko tersenyum, agak senang mengetahui firasatnya terhadap Akashi tidak keliru. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga merasa hatinya ngilu.

"Bagaimana kalau mengobrol sambil minum teh? Kupikir sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya," tawar Kuroko. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Akashi, Kuroko sudah berjalan duluan menuju kedai kopi di sudut stasiun. Lalu ia akan duduk di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya—sudut kedai kopi yang jauh dari kesibukan kasir, begitu juga Akashi. Kuroko memesan teh dengan ekstrak vanilla untuknya dan _cappuccino_ tanpa gula untuk Akashi.

Akashi belum bersuara, pun Kuroko. Padahal, tadi ia yang mengajak Akashi ke kedai kopi untuk mengobrol.

Kenyataannya, mereka tak perlu berbicara untuk saling memahami situasi. Kuroko—ia bisa melihat hal-hal yang dengan jelas terpancar dari tatapan mata Akashi; Akashi yang jenuh, Akashi yang penat, Akashi yang bosan. Pun hal-hal yang sangat jelas terpancar di sana; Akashi yang menyesal.

_Akashi yang menyesal._

Begitu pula Akashi, ia tahu—walaupun Kuroko menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar itu—bahwa Kuroko tersakiti.

_Kuroko tersakiti._

Mereka memang tidak pernah menyuarakannya, tetapi masing-masing dari mereka telah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak saling menyakiti—

—dan Akashi telah melanggar janjinya pada diri sendiri.

Jadi itu alasan Akashi mengunjunginya hari ini. Mengaku pada Kuroko, lalu meminta maaf, karena ia sendiri tak tahan untuk menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi. Akashi hanya melakukannya sekali, saat ia benar-benar berada pada titik terendah rasa jenuh. Murni karena jenuh, bukan karena cinta yang telah lumpuh. Hanya sekali, tetapi itu membuat ia merasa canggung ketika ingin bertemu Kuroko lagi. Membatalkan janji diakhir pekan hanya karena ia terlalu pengecut untuk melihat orang yang ia cintai tapi malah diam-diam ia khianati, padahal iapun rindu.

Akashi tahu ia harus mengaku, mengesampingkan bagian akhir yang masih abu-abu. Mungkin saja Kuroko akan meminta Akashi untuk menjauhinya setelah pengakuan ini, dan Akashi—ia lebih memilih begitu walaupun jelas nuraninya akan tersakiti. Sebab, bersikap biasa-biasa saja padahal ia telah mengkhianati yang ia cinta, jauh lebih menyakiti nuraninya.

Akashi telah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya, jadi ia memulai, "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pura-pura heran dengan ucapan Akashi padahal ia mengetahui dengan jelas ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Menyesap teh dengan ekstrak vanilla miliknya yang mulai dingin, Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku tahu kau hanya jenuh, Akashi-_kun_," gumamnya pelan.

Akashi _hanya perlu_ menjelaskan ini dengan aksara, meyakini Tetsuya-nya bahwa ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Dengan begitu, kalimat 'mari kita akhiri saja' mungkin tidak akan terbebas dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi tahu ia hanya perlu melakukan itu, tidak susah karena ia hanya perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia hanya melakukannya sekali dan kini ia menyesalinya. Lalu mengapa ia agak bergetar sekarang? Begitu jelaskah bayang-bayang perpisahan tergambar di kepalanya?

"Aku hanya melakukannya sekali dan sekarang aku benar-benar menyesalinya, Tetsuya. Ya, hanya sekali, tapi aku tahu aku bersalah karena telah mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri, aku tahu aku bersalah telah mengkhianatimu. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku menyesalinya. Aku bersalah dan aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk meminta ini padamu. Tapi, Tetsuya, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Akashi bergetar karena takut kehilangan. Akashi bergetar karena masih mengingat jelas bagaimana menyakitkannya kehilangan, dan ia dengan egoisnya tidak ingin Kuroko meninggalkannya padahal ia telah menyakiti perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya—laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya.

Akashi sebenarnya tak sudi memohon. Tetapi, jika itu bisa membuat orang yang ia cintai memaafkannya dan tidak meninggalkannya, ia rela membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi itu.

Kuroko menyesap tehnya lagi, lalu berujar, "Sebaiknya minum dulu _cappuccino_-mu, mungkin itu akan membuat Akashi-_kun_ lebih tenang."

Lebih tenang, eh? Apa Kuroko mau mengatakan 'mari kita akhiri saja' jadi ia meminta Akashi untuk tenang?

"Sudah kubilang, kan, Akashi-_kun_, aku tahu kau hanya jenuh," ujar Kuroko setelah sarannya tak diindahkan Akashi. "Hanya jenuh," ulang Kuroko memperjelas kalimat sebelumnya.

Akashi sedikit memutar otak jeniusnya yang entah kenapa kali ini agak kehilangan fungsi, mencari-cari maksud dari ucapan Kuroko barusan. Iya, Akashi memang hanya sedang jenuh saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis Kyoto itu, tak lebih. Lalu?

"Kupikir aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir agar tidak mengakhiri suatu hubungan yang telah lama dibangun hanya karena salah satu pihak merasa jenuh. Aku juga merasa jenuh, hanya saja aku tidak mencoba mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dengan harapan rasa jenuh itu hilang," ujar Kuroko menyindir.

Akashi senang mendengarnya, tetapi ia malah menatap Kuroko tak suka karena merasa tersindir dengan bagian terakhir.

"Sudah kubilang aku menyesal, Tetsuya," balasnya agak sarkastik, lalu menyesap _cappuccino_ tanpa gula yang sudah terlalu lama ia abaikan. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kupikir satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku tetap menunggu ketika kejelasan kau akan datang masih samar adalah karena aku mencintaimu dan percaya kau akan datang menemuiku. Jadi, minggu depan punya waktu ke Tokyo?"

Akashi tersenyum. Meski samar, Kuroko bisa melihatnya, dan menyadari rindu akan sosok itu terlalu menggebu-gebu.

"Ya, tentu. Kau hanya perlu menungguku di sini. Aku akan ke Tokyo lagi minggu depan."

Kuroko masih mempercayai Akashi, karena ia tidak menemukan alasan mengapa harus mengurangi kepercayaannya pada sosok itu, bahkan setelah pengakuan ini. Ia tahu Akashi akan datang minggu depan. Pasti.

Lalu hari itu berlalu dengan kenyataan bahwa meja dengan dua bangku di sudut kedai kopi yang jauh dari kesibukan kasir itu tak lagi sesunyi dulu. Mereka memang bisa saling mengerti hanya dengan memandangi, tetapi kenyataan bahwa mereka bisa saling berbagi cerita dengan berbicara telah memaksa Akashi dan Kuroko untuk lebih sering bersuara. Mungkin dengan begitu, jenuh tidak akan kembali mengganggu.

Tahu-tahu kereta terakhir sore itu telah datang, memaksa mereka segera mengucapkan salam dan melambaikan tangan. Ah, Akashi tentu akan menculik Kuroko dan membawanya ke Kyoto jika ia mempunyai keberanian untuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kepolisisan Tokyo. Sayang Akashi belum segila itu meski rindu itu masih terlalu menggebu.

Akashi menyempatkan diri memeluk Kuroko. Lalu Kuroko yang masih mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi setelah pelukan itu, mulai memejamkan mata, menunggu dahinya dikecup.

Ah, Kuroko keliru.

Ketika ia memejamkan mata, ia tidak merasakan bibir yang mendarat di dahinya, tetapi di bibirnya. Pupil biru muda itu melebar, kaget. Ia bisa melihat senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas di sana—di wajah Akashi. Ah, hanya Akashi yang berani kurang ajar begini—diam-diam mengkhianati, lalu membiarkan Kuroko menunggu dia yang tak kunjung datang di stasiun, dan sekarang mencium Kuroko di tempat umum.

Lalu Akashi dengan sedikit tak rela membisikkan sebaris kata yang telah lama tak menyentuh gendang telinga Kuroko. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

Tak lupa ia mengecup dahi itu sebelum pergi berlalu.

"Akashi-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket minggu depan? Sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak bermain basket bersama," teriak Kuroko ketika Akashi nyaris memasuki pintu kereta. Akashi berbalik, lalu mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia melambaikan tangan lagi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kereta.

Kuroko tersenyum senang sembari menatap kereta terakhir sore itu yang mulai berlalu.

_Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Akashi-kun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ah, Tetsuya, maaf. Sepertinya aku akan membantu pekerjaan ayahku hingga sore. Jadi mungkin sore nanti aku akan ke Tokyo dengan kereta terakhir. Kupikir kita bisa bermain basket besok karena besok hari libur. Bagaimana?"**_

"_Baiklah, Akashi-kun."_

"_**Tak apa, kan?"**_

"_Bukan masalah. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menunggu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Tetsuya? Aku sedang di stasiun sekarang. Kudengar kereta terakhir sore ini mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi mungkin aku akan sampai di Tokyo malam hari. Aku akan naik bus, berhubung terminal bus berseberangan dengan stasiun."**_

"_Tidak usah dipaksakan, Akashi-kun."_

"_**Ah, tidak, Tetsuya. Aku selesai membantu ayah lebih cepat hari ini. Jadi kalau aku naik bus, mungkin aku akan sampai di Tokyo sekitar jam 9 malam. Aku tidak yakin akan ada keberangkatan malam, soalnya kecelakaan kereta itu pasti mengganggu jalur. Kalau aku menunggu kereta besok pagi, aku harus menunggu lebih dari 12 jam. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya. Kau tahu, kan?"**_

"_Ya, baiklah. Mungkin Akashi-kun bisa menginap di rumahku nanti. Aku akan menunggu Akashi-kun di terminal bus Tokyo. Bus seperti apa yang akan Akashi-kun naiki? Mungkin itu akan mempermudah kita bertemu di terminal nanti."_

"_**Ah, iya. Aku akan beri tahu lewat SMS nanti."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From: Akashi-kun**_

_**Aku menaiki bus dengan nomor 356.**_

_From: Tetsuya_

_Memangnya bus punya nomor, Akashi-kun?_

_**From: Akashi-kun**_

_**Entahlah. Aku juga baru kali ini bepergian dengan bus. Tapi setidaknya itu akan memudahkan kita bertemu di terminal Tokyo nanti, kan?**_

_From: Tetsuya_

_Hai, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menunggumu._

_**From: Akashi-kun**_

_**Sampai bertemu nanti, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_From: Tetsuya_

_Aku juga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit, Kuroko telah tiba di terminal dengan bola basket di pelukannya. Akashi bilang, mungkin ia akan tiba di Tokyo pukul Sembilan, jadi Kuroko pikir mereka masih bisa bermain basket sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah, belum terlalu malam.

Masih sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi Akashi akan tiba. Ah, sepertinya Kuroko terlalu bersemangat, sampai-sampai tiba di terminal terlalu cepat. Jadi Kuroko mengirim SMS pada Akashi, mengatakan ia sudah di terminal dan menanyakan Akashi sudah sampai di mana.

Sepuluh menit, belum ada balasan SMS dari Akashi. Jadi Kuroko memasukkan _flip_ _phone_ biru mudanya ke saku celana, lalu berlari kecil menuju mesin kopi otomatis di sebelah halte yang sepertinya memang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang menunggu bus tiba. Dua, untuknya dan untuk Akashi.

Kuroko mendudukkan diri di halte, lalu menyesap kopi yang masih agak panas itu. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka kopi karena pahit, tapi daripada ia menggigil kedinginan lebih baik menyesap kopi yang masih agak panas.

Halte itu tidak sepi. Kuroko baru tahu di terminal juga ada banyak orang yang menunggu, seperti di stasiun. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, apa diantara orang-orang itu ada yang tengah menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang sepertinya beberapa waktu lalu? Ia hanya bertanya-tanya, tidak benar-benar menanyakannya.

Kuroko masih menunggu, sembari melintasi jejak-jejak rindu yang telah menumpuk-numpuk di kepalanya. Pukul sembilan tepat, sebentar lagi rindu itu akan menguap oleh satu pelukan hangat dari orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Sebentar lagi.

Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya ketika ada bus datang, lalu kembali duduk ketika tak ada nomor 356 ia lihat di bagian depan bus. Mengembuskan napas berat, lalu menyesap kopi yang tak lagi hangat. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menghitung bus-bus yang datang, melirik setiap orang yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju bus yang berhenti, mencari orang yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Lalu berpelukan dan saling menyapa. Sedang Kuroko masih duduk di sana, memerhatikan bus yang datang dengan seksama.

Pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Kuroko mendengus lagi. Ini sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dari yang dikatakan Akashi. Apa bus yang Akashi naiki mogok?

Lalu Kuroko mengecek _flip_ _phone_-nya. Tak ada balasan SMS dari Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_ lama sekali," gumamnya pelan, lalu menguatkan pelukannya pada bola basket. Entah karena takut, entah karena dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Kuroko melirik orang-orang yang masih menunggu di halte yang sama dengannya. Sudah banyak yang berlalu pergi, dan sisanya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Akashi belum juga datang, dan denyut nadinya meningkat cepat ketika orang-orang yang bisa ia hitung dengan jari tadi berangsur-angsur pulang.

Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan _flip_ _phone_-nya dari saku celana, mengetikkan kalimat 'Akashi-_kun_, kau di mana? Kopi yang kubeli sudah dingin' pada lembar kosong pesan baru. Lalu mengirimnya dengan gemetar.

Kuroko masih menunggu bahkan ketika ia nyaris beku.

Mengecek _flip phone_-nya, tapi tak ia temukan balasan.

Lalu ia mendengar suara-suara itu—orang-orang yang masih tersisa di terminal, berbicara dengan suara agak kuat dan bernada panik.

"_Satu-satunya bus jurusan Kyoto-Tokyo yang berangkat siang menjelang sore tadi terbakar."_

"_Bus yang memiliki nomor itu?"_

"_Iya. 356. Kudengar, bus itu meledak tiba-tiba."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-_kun_ bilang aku harus menunggunya di sini. Aku… menunggumu, Akashi-_kun_," gumamnya pelan beriringan dengan bulir bening yang mulai meluncur mulus dari sudut-sudut matanya.

**.**

"Cepat sedikit. Aku merindukanmu…"

**.**

"Akashi-_kun_ tidak mungkin membatalkan janjinya lagi."

**.**

"Akashi-_kun_…"

**.**

Ia mulai terisak.

**~owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ini ide cerita dateng gitu aja :') saya tau ini nista dan aneh. Tapi daripada mubazir mending saya tulis. Maaf kalo jelek dan terlalu OOC. Saya mengharapkan review dari reader-sama yang menyempatkan membaca. Terimakasih :')


End file.
